


Incredible Heterosexuals

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F, smidgen of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's worried that this makes them gay. Regina reassures her. </p><p>This story is completely ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incredible Heterosexuals

Emma looked up at Regina, concern in her eyes. “This doesn’t make us gay, right?”

“Of course not, dear. We are clearly incredible heterosexuals because Daniel and Neal and Leopold and Graham and Walsh and Sidney and Robin and Hook. Also, bisexuality or any non-monosexuality is a myth. Plus, gays announce their sexuality and push it in people’s face and recruit.”

“Oh good, I was worried. Because that just wouldn’t be family friendly, you know?”

“Indeed. Now be a good girl and make me come,” she added, grabbing Emma by the hair to drag her mouth back to her cunt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a lark, inspired by a Tumblr comment from vcass (http://vcass.tumblr.com/post/84465882757) that basically Emma could pull her mouth off Regina and say "No homo" and that would constitute them still being heterosexual.


End file.
